1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compressors and, in particular, compressors for refrigeration systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known compressors commonly have a three-part housing including a generally cylindrical main housing and end caps mounted to opposite ends of the main housing. The housing defines an interior space in which a compressor mechanism is mounted. Positive displacement rotary compressor mechanisms commonly include a crankshaft driven by a motor and an eccentric driven by the crankshaft. The eccentric rotates within a cylinder bore of a compressor mechanism cylinder block to compress refrigerant in a refrigeration system. Commonly, the compressor mechanism is fastened to the compressor housing through a plurality of fasteners. Often, a significant amount of time is required to machine and install the fasteners therein. An improvement over the forgoing is discussed below.